1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stacker for a tray feeder, and in particular to an improved stacker for a tray feeder which can stably precisely transfer a tray on which electronic parts are mounted to an electronic parts mount device.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, a flat-back type electronic parts implies an electronic parts received in a tray. It is mostly supplied to an electronic parts feeder.
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, in a conventional electronic parts feeder picking out the flat-back type electronic parts from the tray, a magazine 3 receiving the electronic parts 4 is supported by a lifter 7 lifted or lowered along a ball screw 6 driven by a motor 5. When the electronic parts 4 is selected, the lifter 7 is moved in a vertical direction. The magazine 3 receiving a tray plate 2 is connected at the upper portion of the lifter 7. When a position of the lifter 7 is decided, the tray plate 2 received in the magazine 3 is transferred by driving of a tray plate fetch unit 8.
Thereafter, a movement unit 10 having a moving nozzle 9 is operated to move or displace the electronic parts to a center table 11. The center table 11 where the electronic parts 4 are positioned is moved to the electronic parts mount device 1, thereby feeding the electronic parts 4.
In the conventional art, when the electronic parts mount device is operated, the lifter 7 of the electronic parts feeder 20 is moved in an upward/downward direction. However, while the electronic parts mount device is operated, it is impossible to supply the electronic parts.
In addition, there is a disadvantage that the electronic parts cannot be replaced during the operation of the electronic parts mount device, which reduces productivity.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a stacker for a tray feeder including a tray plate which can stably receive an electronic parts, a magazine which can stably receive the tray plate, and an elevator which can stably transfer the magazine.
In order to achieve the above-described object of the invention, there is provided a stacker for a tray feeder comprising: a plurality of frames for forming an outer portion of the stacker; an elevator capable of moving upwardly and downwardly and positioned at a side of an auxiliary frame of the plurality of frames; a driving means for driving the elevator; and a magazine for receiving the tray plates and mounted to the elevator.